Tired From Heaven
by The Foxlady
Summary: Jushiro Ukitake se muere, pero no es solo su enfermedad lo que lo mata, sino el recuerdo de algo amado y perdido. Aunque quiza haya aun una ultima oportunidad... yaoi, NC-17


**_TIRED FROM HEAVEN_**

_A Bleach Ukitake/Urahara Nc-17 yaoi fiction._

_Your fragile, folded wings are tired from the pure blue sky.  
You don't have to force your smile for anyone.  
It's okay to smile for yourself._

La almohada estaba salpicada de sangre, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los asistentes por mantenerla limpia y perfumada. La división esperaba afuera, en respetuoso silencio, y Rukia se había apoyado en el shinigami sustituto para llorar mientras el resto de los soldados, que no podían recordar una época en que su capitán no hubiera sido el hombre llamado Jushiro Ukitake, se reunía aguardando el fin.

Y su capitán se moría ahora, en su tranquila y modesta casita junto al río, rodeado de sus amigos. La capitana Unohana se había sentado junto a la cabecera de la cama, sus manos mágicas y su poderoso kidoh calmando la tos, suavizando el dolor: Shunsui se había acodado a los pies, sonriéndole al hombre que ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar, sosteniendo su mano, mientras se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas sin palabras. Matsumoto sostenía a Hitsugaya, que sollozaba sin recato en la salita exterior: y Byakuya Kuchiki, que había amado a ese hombre como a un padre, estaba sentado junto a la puerta, esperando pacientemente, un gesto que quería ser rígido y era desolado.

Ukitake reposaba en un extraño duermevela, la vida escapando de su cuerpo cansado con la suavidad con que el agua se desliza por las piedras en silencio. Llevaba una yukata azul que contrastaba con la nívea suavidad de su pelo, y mientras la tarde se volvía noche en el Seireitei, más y más shinigamis llegaban, con velas y linternas, a velar al amable capitán, maestro de tantos, querido por tantos. Las luces se reflejaban en el agua fluyente que Ukitake tanto amaba, y durante un rato, la dulce Hinamori le había cantando algunas canciones antiguas, que lo habían hecho sonreír.

Unohana le secó la frente con un paño, que se perlaba a veces de sudor por la fiebre. Había respondido muchas veces, señalando que la enfermedad del capitán era incurable, que no había nada que hacer, y que sin importar sus inmensos poderes,  no podía hacer nada por él más que darle una partida en paz. Se había hecho fuerte para explicárselo a todos sus amigos, y había tolerado la ira de Byakuya, el llanto de Hinamori y Toshiro y la desesperación de sus asistentes: pero ahora, sentada junto a Shunsui y Nanao, viéndolos despedirse de su mejor amigo, el dolor y una rebeldía  insoportable, tan lejana de la resignación que sabía aconsejar tan bien, empezaba a  trazar una línea en su frente, a amargar el contorno de sus labios suaves.

Ukitake se moría, y Unohana, que lo había conocido desde adolescente, sabía perfectamente que había un motivo que lo mataba con mucha más crueldad que cualquier enfermedad. Algo contra lo que toda su arte no podía luchar, que lo consumía como una vela de pálida cera blanca, hasta desvanecerlo.

Y que ahora, aún rodeado por todos los que amaban, Ukitake moría solo.

Shunsui se levantó para acomodarse junto a ella, y Unohana se sobresaltó al sentirlo secarle las lágrimas que no sabía estaba vertiendo. Shunsui sabía también que su amigo moría solo, y movió la cabeza, tratando de hacerla sonreír, dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla, jugando con su trenza.

- Está ya casi…- susurró Unohana, y se volvió para palpar la muñeca del capitán que flotaba entre sueños. Ukitake la sintió, y volvió ojos nubados, casi ciegos a ella, pero aún la reconoció y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa algo gastada, algo triste, que se había impregnado de melancolía y recuerdos a través de tantos años.

Tantos años de soledad…

Unohana miró a Shusui, y supo que el sensible  samurai pensaba lo mismo que ella. Shuisui amaba a su amigo, y había sufrido su lento decline con toda la fuerza de su temperamento poético. Había luchado, había suplicado, había intentado todo para revivir al solitario capitán: pero había sido en vano, y los dos sabían porqué la marea de Ukitake se retiraba con esa fuerza irresistible. Ellos lo amaban, y Ukitake los amaba de regreso con las fuerzas que le quedaban: pero aún así, estaba solo.

Ella sabía que el gentil capitán había perdido a la única persona que podría haberle hecho sentir…no solo.

Unohana le rozó la mejilla con los dedos, tan tenue y traslúcida, y se preguntó si la muerte le permitiría un último deseo a sus servidores, a sus esclavos: un sueño que llevarse a la tumba.

Verían esos párpados cerrados una sonrisa luminosa, traviesa, y el brillo de ojos como perlas verdes? Sería cierto que al morir ves pasar toda tu vida?

Solamente había una vida para Ukitake Jyunshiro: una vida, a pesar de todos esos años vividos, una vida que había durado sólo unos pocos, y había permeado todos los años antes, todos los años después. Un breve interludio de sol en el invierno de los días.

Un momento.

Unohana recordaba la risa de Ukitake, una risa que sólo había sido dulces medias sonrisas desde entonces. Pero ella aún recordaba cuando Ukitake había echado la cabeza atrás y reído a carcajadas, cabellos castaños como la miel, tintados de canas de plata, ojos vivos, el apetito de un hombre joven que aún creía que la vida y el amor y la batalla le reservaban algo. Jyuan había combatido con pasión y amado con pasión y vivido con pasión, y entonces había estallado como una ola hermosa e inmensa para luego recogerse en un remanso sereno, que había dejado para los demás nada más que una cáscara y dulzura y gentileza. Lo que los demás llamaban amabilidad, a Unohana le parecía sólo tristeza.

Triste.

Consumido.

La última luz de la vela.

_That lonely feeling keeps creeping up on me.  
A single candle still burns inside.  
There shouldn't be an expensive chandelier in a wild place like this._

" Capitán Ukitake?"

Jyunishiro Ukitake cerró los ojos en vez de abrirlos. Todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, pero los recuerdos se hacían claros, tan claros. Eran tan vivos que se concentró en ellos con una sensación de maravilla: si se hacían más claros, lo vería. Volvería a verlo, de forma que los sueños y los recuerdos habían sido sólo pálidos reflejos. Lo vería, por última vez, si kami-sama le permitía una última gracia.

Porque era todo lo que deseaba: verlo una vez más, para que su corazón, muerto desde hacía tantos años, que en el mejor de los casos apena spunzaba suavemente, volviera a doler y a arder, pero reviviese como la efímera para morir.

Recordó. Un adolescente, melena rubia oscura, ojos verdes como el sol en las hojas. Entre todos los graduados, un gesto distinto: curioso, un poco desafiante, un poco ansioso. Una risa loca cuando su amiga, una chica de cortos cabellos oscuros, habló. Y luego, un rostro aún sonrosado por la infancia, mirándolo de frente.

_Can I really bury it all with empty words?  
I don't know anymore..._

" Capitán Ukitake!"

Una noche ante un Hollow, una noche de lluvia y suciedad en un mundo humano en donde las máquinas de carbón ennegrecían el cielo y la guerra se respiraba en el aire. En las sombras, a la luz amarillenta de gas, el muchacho cortando con una katana cuyos reflejos rojos trazaban kanjis ilegibles en la noche, el alarido del Hollow mezclándose con su apasionado grito de guerra. Un Hollow demasiado grande: un joven demasiado joven. Pero inteligencia y bravura al maniobrar para que el Hollow quedase atrapado en una explosión de gas, y una vez debilitado, un corte rápido y ágil, y el fin.

Descuidado, arriesgado, cabeza-caliente-novato. Y aún así, perfecto.

Ukitake lo entrenó, mañanas heladas de invierno dando paso a la primavera. En la belleza del Seireitei en primavera, Ukitake se levantaba temprano y aguardaba en los patios hasta que la niebla se levantaba y corría hacia él, siempre con el primer rayo de sol enganchado al cuerpo, el muchacho, que reía y bromeaba, entrenando como si cada gesto que le entregara fuera una caricia, un gesto de gratitud en sus ojos mientras luchaban uno contra el otro.

Había cierto parecido en ambos: los dos eran esbeltos, su fuerza oculta, sus gestos gentiles. Ukitake tomaba su mano para combatir mano a mano, y en eso, pronto el alumno superó al maestro, el vigor de su cuerpo sorprendiéndolo más de una vez, hallándose tendido en el tatami, incapaz de levantarse. Ukitake le concedió la derrota de buen grado,  un poco fascinado por la intensidad de la flama de vida en sus ojos.

Un vida que le robaba el corazón. Los días sin su presencia, cuando tenía que cumplir otras tareas, eran solitarios, apagados, como una niebla sobre el sol. Y cuando volvía a verlo, se sentía renovado, deseoso de reír, de bromear, de calentar su rostro como quien lo levanta al sol.

Un pequeño sol que tenía la risa más contagiosa del mundo y los ojos verdes más expresivos. A veces tenía que controlarse para no estallar en una carcajada simplemente al ver un gesto en su rostro en la parada del Gohei 13 o ante un superior. Tenía unos ojos capaces de decir todo, desde un _dime que me estás tomando el pelo _a un amplia variedad de insultos, y a auténticos asesinatos. No disimulaba ni sus gustos ni sus disgustos, y Jyun se encontró deseando proteger esa inocencia, esa sinceridad, a pesar de saber que no era la mayor muestra de sabiduría en un mundo tan estricto. Sólo podía rogar que todos amase esa ingenuidad como él la amaba.

Porque sí, lo amaba. No sólo a su sinceridad: a todo él. Y aunque se sabía indigno de esa mente rápida y privilegiada, incapaz de manchar su inocencia con un mal pensamiento, sí sabía que él disfrutaba estar juntos. Su estudiante lo buscaba con conmovedora paciencia por todo el Seireitei, y cuando al fin lo veía, exhalaba un suspiro de alivio, aunque no dijera nada más.

_As long as we can swim freely in our dreams  
we won't need the sky anymore._

" Investigación?"

"Investigación. Porqué no? Hay tanto que no sabemos sobre cómo funciona la Sociedad de las almas. Qué diferencia a las almas humanas de nosotros? Qués es el kidoh, sino un conjunto de reglas no escritas? Quiero saber, hay tanto que quiaiera saber…"

"Pero y tu habilidad con la espada? Y Benihime, Kisuke?"

" Ella entiende" dijo el joven, sonriendo con dulzura, antes de volverse a él. " No me entiendes tú?"

" Con tus habilidades, hubiera pensado que serías un guerrero, no un filósofo"

" Alguien tiene que serlo" había reído él.

" Iban a nombrarte capitán"

" Puedo ser capitán e investigador a la vez, Ukitake-san."

" No crees que es un poco ambiocioso?"

" Nunca me han gustado las cosas fáciles" había dicho echándose a reír, y sin saber porqué, Ukitake sintió que se sonrojaba. Era una tontería, por supuesto: Ukitake era mucho mayor que él, el chico era hermoso más allá de toda descripción, y tenía el talento y el linaje para emparejarse con el nieto de Ginrou Kuchiki o cualquier otro, en vez de un miembro de la pequeña aristocracia como él.

Y sin embargo, lo seguía siempre. Los demás capitanes bromeaban respecto al lindo estudiante de Ukitake, pero sólo Unohana y Shunsui sospecharon el alto grado de su aprecio. Aunque nadie sabía cuánto hasta que el Menos Grande que los había arrinconado en una isla del pacífico lanzó a un Ukitake herido y ensangrentado al mar, y su estudiante, tras derrotar al monstruoso Hollow, lo había salvado casi a costa de su vida, nadando toda una noche, trayéndolo a la vida cuando pudo al fin al amanecer conjurar su regreso al Seireitei.

Ukitake recordaba despertar en su lecho, aún temblando de frío y debilidad, con el peso del joven futuro capitán en su cuerpo. Se había levantando, y dos ojos verdes se habían abierto exhaustos pero felices, para echarle los brazos al cuello y decirle cuánto lo había preocupado. Se habían dormido juntos, agotados, pero no fue hasta que Ukitake volvió a despertar, ahora solo, que recordó y se sonrojó, porque no había siquiera concedido un pensamiento a esa cercanía, tan prohibida y tan maravillosa.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de alguien, menos en forma física. Ukitake siempre había estado demasiado ocupado, con su entrenamiento, con sus ascensos, con sus hermanos, con sus amigos, con su trabajo, para requerir nada más: nunca había sentido envidia al ver a los demás reunirse, formar parejas, familias, sino simple alegría, sin siquiera preguntarse porque era una flor tan solitaria. Después de todo, las flores no se preguntan porqué, sólo se abren al sol.

Ukitake sintió por primera vez el deseo de abrirse y acoger a ese brillante joven en sus brazos, confuso, desasosegado por la extraña necesidad. Tras tanto tiempo a solas, no sabía porqué su simple cercanía, el peso de su cuerpo, había despertado una sed que nada podía saciar en su piel.

Añoraba su aroma, pero ahora no era paz lo que su presencia le traía, sino un dolor que era crónico, una sed que no por dulce era menos dolorosa. Un suspiro, de deseo y frustración. Y cuando todos lo admiraban, el deseo de robar a esa sonrisa y ocultarla, en donde fuera sólo suya.

" Capitán Ukitake?"

" Aa. Perdona, Kisuke-san. Estoy ocupado."

" Pero no hemos entrenado en toda la semana. Si pretendo ser capitán, necesito mantenerme en forma"

Un suspiro. El roce de un lápiz sobre el papel " Siempre puedes pedirle a Ginrou-san más misiones contra los Hollows"

"Los Hollows no son buenos conversadores. No me gusta filosofar con ellos"

Un smirk, rápidamente oculto. " Estoy ocupado".

Un silencio, un destello de dolor. El futuro capitán, yéndose en silencio, el arco de su cuello lleno de tristeza. Y él, el rostro en las manos, toda la tarde, toda la noche, observando el agua fluir, esperando que se llevara esas extrañas ansias de su corazón como un limo inesperado.

Pero no importaba cuánta agua fluyera ante sus ojos, desde sus ojos. Nada se llevaba ese rescoldo, que quemaba, y quemó inesperadamente cuando días después vio a Kisuke entrenando con Yoruichi, la capitana maestra del shumpo. No se detuvo: su conversación no se alteró, su rostro no traicionó nada. Pero cuando les dio la espalda, los dos moviéndose como sombras en un páramo quemado por el sol, se fue como si caminara desde un entierro.

" Ukitake-san"

Lo encontró días después, arrogante como siempre, aguardándolo en el claro en donde solían entrenar. Era un lugar verde y sereno, en donde las hojas eran arrastradas con frecuencia en los caprichosos flujos de su rei: estaba solo, aguardándolo. Ukitake saludó, y se dispuso a pasar de largo: pero algo, los latidos de su corazón, le advirtieron que Kisuke no le dejaría pasar.

No así.

" Qué necesitas?"

"Quiero enseñarle algo, capitán. He entrenado muy duramente… y esperaba que condescendiera en complacer a este humilde alumno"

Un destello de tristeza en el verde profundo de su mirada? Ukitake no supo que fue lo que lo conmovió, y asumió posición de yodan, los brazos alzados.

Ojos verdes a sus pies, y una sonrisita. Ukitake se giró en un reflejo casi automático ante el peligro, y las espadas chocaron, Benihime contra Sogyo. Hubo un destello, hielo y carmesí, y cuando Ukitake saltó atrás, superado por la potencia que su alumno utilizaba, vio…

…una lluvia de sangre, o de pétalos de camelia, rojos como cerezas, cayendo hacia él como un centenar de espadas, pesadas y letales. Su bankai se activó solo, niebla de plata protegiéndolo, y el vapor lo envolvió en una nube mientras la lluvia roja perdía su ira y flotaba, inofensiva como pétalos en la brisa.

Un destello.

Y de pronto se encontró con los brazos llenos de joven futuro capitán, rostro risueño y aún sonrojado de poder por su bankai, labios tibios cubriendo los suyos con decisión y hambre. Ukitake emitió un sonido no muy romántico, de sorpresa y de ahogo, y Benihime quedó libre, enredada en la seda roja de Sogyo, clavadas en la tierra mientras Ukitake caía de espaldas en un lecho de hojas con su entusiasta ex alumno encima suyo, besándolo sin detenerse. Ukitake hubiera protestado, hubiera razonado, discutido: pero no podía hablar con esa lengua que exploraba la suya sin detenerse, no podía pensar con ese cuerpo joven y manos ansiosas buscando entrada entre sus abundantes ropajes. El haori flotante era una molestia mientras Kisuke luchaba por tocarlo, y Ukitake emitió un grito cuando la presión de su cuerpo se hizo íntima y sorpresiva, tan cálida y desvergonzada.

" No.. no… aquí no…" jadeó, sus muslos estremeciéndose bajo las manos siniestramente hábiles de su estudiante, que no parecía tener ningún interés en detenerse.  Le succionó el cuello y Ukitake cerró los ojos, su cabeza cayendo atrás, inerte, incapaz de resistirse. El bankai, primero, y este asalto… el amable capitán se rindió ante la pasión de su discípulo y no protestó, ni siquiera al sentirlo abrirle la gi, soltar la hakama, ni siquiera cuando lo sintió un vientre duro y palpitante contra el suyo y una erección deliciosa deslizarse por el costado de la suya, empujándose en el blando y cálido secreto entre sus nalgas, atrapada entre sus muslos. Gritó cuando Kisuke atrapó su propia, incontenible erección entre sus muslos ansiosos, y así, las raíces de sus sexos enlazados, la insoportable presión de su ardor quemando entre ambos, se aferraron jadeando y sudando. Kisuke se movió ansioso de pronto, sus piernas jóvenes empujándolo para balancearse delante y atrás con sacudidas desesperadas, y el roce hizo que Jushiro Ukitake explotara en un orgasmo incontenible, convulsionándose en los brazos del exquisito adolescente que había deseado tanto. Pero el ardiente muchacho quería más y siguió cabalgándolo con desenfreno, hasta que su pecho empapado de sudor brilló en la luz de la tarde y con una explosión de placer semejante a la violencia de un bankai enterró su miembro lo suficientemente al fondo entre los muslos de Ukitake para apretar la ardiente cabeza contra el anillo de carne oculto, y empaparlo con un chorro violento y posesivo. Ukitake flotó en una ola de placer mientras el muchacho, aún vaciado, seguía moviéndose sibaríticamente,  el cuerpo echado atrás, apoyado en las manos mientras sus caderas continuaban insaciables, y cuando al fin laniebla le permitió mirarlo, Jushiro sintió que volvía a enardecerse al ver esos pícaros ojos verdes aún ardientes y ansiosos.

" Jushiro" dijo, y se relamió los labios.

" Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre." susurró él.

" Estoy siendo muy atrevido?" parpadeó Kisuke, haciendo que Ukitake riese, sin voz, y lo empujara al césped, para levatarse y empezar a vestirse, sintiendo sus articulaciones flojas.

" Eres bastante atrevido, pero no tiene nada que ver con un nombre" dijo, atándose la gi, sintiendo que había perdido toda fuerza en las manos.

"Me pregunto si será muy atrevido anunciarte que planeo mudarme a tu casita junto al río"

" No si…" la voz de Ukitake se irritó " Me dejarías tomar la iniciativa por una vez en esta relación, Kisuke!?"

" No. Te demoras mucho. Y no tengo tanta paciencia."

" Quieres mudarte conmigo?"

" Tengo mis cosas ocultas tras el helecho de la entrada desde ayer, pero no había podido encontrarte"

"… oh, Kisuke."

Ukitake sólo recordaba las estrellas esa noche, sobre el techo de la casita, y afuera sobre el agua, hasta que pensó que flotaba en un mundo hecho de estrellas y placer. Aún en las sombras, el verde de esos ojos era iridiscente, y los besos eran tibios y secretos, e inacabables como los estrellas. Recordaba hablar por horas: hablar de todo, hablar de nada, hablar y amara a la vez.

" Porqué el bankai?"

" No soy tan egocéntrico para esperar que amaras a un shiningami sin nada que ofrecerte"

" No era necesario…"

" Entrené como un loco… me juré que si dominaba el bankai en tres días, te diría que lo sentí…lo que siento, Shiro"

" Shiro. Me gusta. A no ser que te refieras a mis canas"

" No son canas. Son… es como plata en el tronco de un árbol"

" Plata?"

"Lluvia. La próxima vez que llueva, irás conmigo al bosque, y te mostraré."

Y riendo, su ex -estudiante lo había tomado de la mano bajo la lluvia, y lo había llevado en un baile, canturreando una canción, ininteligible, riendo y tropezando en el trébol mojado, cada vez más profundo en el bosque, hasta amarlo contra troncos húmedos y relucientes que reflejaban la luz como el cabello castaño veteado de blanco.

Jushiro le concedió la razón. Pero no le dijo que él le recordaba a un radiante girasol. No se le daban bien esas palabras, que Kisuke hacía sonar tan lógicas y sinceras. Pero sí podía amarlo sin reservas, cada noche más, y enorgullecerse de él ante cada misión exitosa, ante cada deducción brillante. Cuando lo nombraron Jefe del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de los Shinigamis, a la vez que capitán del doceavo escuadrón, creyó que su corazón estallaría de orgullo.

Pero el corazón no estalla de orgullo. Estalla de dolor, y nada más.

Ukitake creyó que le estallaría cuando las acusaciones de hollowficación cayeron como lluvia roja sobre él. Oyó la condena sin creerlo: suplicó y razonó hasta ponerse ronco, rogó, se humilló. Pero cuando supo que Kisuke Urahara había escapado, no fue la presenta culpabilidad ni el abandono lo que le rompió el corazón.

El se había ido, pero no sin decir adiós.

" Me tengo que ir"

" Me tengo que ir, pero no quisiera"

" Siempre te extrañaré"

" Siempre te extrañaré, pero volveré"

"Volveré"

Cuántas cosas podían decir un ramito de azucenas silvestres en su puerta?

Ukitake se quedó toda la mañana sentado allí, entre el cielo y el agua, el ramito en sus manos, preguntándose si amanecería alguna vez. El sol nació y murió, pero nunca más amaneció para él.

Y las azucenas murieron en sus manos mientras esperaba, preguntándoles miles de veces si él volvería, si había algo más que no le hubieran dicho. Las flores murieron con el secreto en sus pétalos que flotaron en el agua, alejándose de él, como Kisuke hiciera, dejándose llevar por la corriente que a él lo dejaba a la orilla. Jyunishiro esperó en silencio y en soledad, el ramo de flores unaofrenda y una despedida a sus pies y a los pies de lo que había sido: un guiño generoso, que reconocía que una vez, algo había latido allí, vivo, aunque ahora estuviera muerto y perdido.

Como él. Muerto.

Y él se había ido, sin palabras. En silencio, como se retira el verano, había huido de su muerte, y Ukitake sólo pudo dar gracias a Dios que hubiera escapado, porque antes de verlo morir hubieran tenido que matarlo a él.

Pero el mundo parecía quieto desde entonces, silencioso. Los pájaros habían callado: las ventanas estaban cerradas, y el sol se había puesto. No era más que ese momento antes de que caiga la noche por completo en que el sol se ha ocultado, y el silencio permea la tierra, esperando el descanso. Su enfermedad vino, causada o no por esa tristeza: y lo consumió sin que le importara, su cabello completamente blanco antes de una semana del abandono.

Las penumbras de Ukitake llevaban muchos años cayendo, y él había aguardado la muerte sin una queja, con una media sonrisa que era más terrible que si llorase. Era alguien que estaba resignado, porque morir era el último amigo que le quedaba, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sobrevivir. Había amado una vez, y había sido maravilloso, y le bastaba para que cuando la tarde caía y la enfermedad lo hacía sufrir, pudiese escuchar las canciones de amor de Hinamori-kun con los ojos claros y cargados de recuerdos.

Había esperado tanto, tanto, sin esperar nada.

 " Unohana" susurró entre los hilos de la muerte, que como una lluvia blanca borraba todo a su alrededor" Azu…cenas…"

Y cuando Unohana emitió un gemido bajo, y Shunsui la abrazó, había una sonrisa en los labios aún tibios, aunque el corazón no latía más.

- No llores.- dijo Shunsui.- No llores, era cuando se fue Urahara que había que llorar y apenarse. Ahora… está más feliz ahora.- susurró, aunque cerró los ojos, hundiendo el rostro en el perfumado cabello de la capitana, que sollozaba.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par, y los dos emitieron un grito, porque como traído por el recuerdo, un hombre perdido estaba de pie allí, los cabellos cortados, el manto blanco y negro reemplazado con un viejo haori verde sobre jeans gastados. Llevaba un sombrero ocultando sus ojos, pero ninguno de los dos dudó por un segundo cuando, escoltado por Jussei y Yoruichi, el hombre avanzó, y tomando en sus brazos el cuerpo exánime, lo apretó contra su pecho un momento, antes de sacar una pequeña cajita de dulce, sacar una pastilla roja y llevársela a la boca, antes de atraer hacia sí el pálido rostro salpicado de gotas rojas, y oprimir su rostro contra él, los labios que se helaban cediendo ante su beso apasionado sin resistencia.

¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨

_Even if you can't let go of the past  
I'll still be there to meet with you tomorrow._

- Gigai?-

- Efectivamente. Aunque bastante fiel a ti, si puedo decirlo.-

Ukitake se miró las manos: no podía detectar una sola diferencia. Aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba dentro de un gigai, ya que reconocía la sensación, no sólo no sentía ninguna incomodidad, sino que el dolor y la debilidad de su enfermedad se habían ido. Se levantó, y se tambaleó, un mareo dominándolo, sobrepasándolo: pero dos brazos suaves y fuertes lo rodearon, sosteniéndolo para depositarlo con cuidado de regreso en el futon, junto a la ventana que dominaba la modesta calle de la Urahara Shop.

Urahara retuvo un mechón de pelo y lo inspiró, sonriendo.

- Incluso logré que oliera a ti. Sólo me tomé la libertad de ignorar algunas cicatrices.- dijo riendo, liberando el mechón que aunque mantenía el blanco pudo de sus últimos años, estaba veteado en algunos partes de hebras color bronce brillante.

- Me devolviste un poco de color.- dijo Ukitake, confuso, notando que su tez era más dorada, más viva, como antes de la enfermedad.

- Así es como te recordaba, Shiro-kun.- dijo Urahara con suavidad.- No necesité planos ni ayuda para dibujarte… te recordaba de memoria, incluso los detalles… nunca olvidé nada de nosotros.-

Jushiro, conmovedoramente rejuvenecido, dejó de mirarse las nuevas manos, los nuevos brazos, para observar a Urahara, que estaba allí sentado en el marco de la ventana, tan cerca, el sol lanzando destellos al detenerse en su cabello rubio cortado, en sus ojos verdes y juguetones. Era como si no hubiera pasado un día: su sonrisa era traviesa, sus ojos aún llenos de curiosidad, humor, vida. Era aún ese hombre con ojos eternamente jóvenes, que parecía saber un feliz secreto y que estaba a punto de decírtelo en cualquier momento.

Feliz. Estaba tan feliz, y Ukitake sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, pero no tenía nada que ver con su enfermedad, de los que sus pulmones estaban completamente libres ahora, ni con el despertar vivo cuando ya había abandonado toda esperanza. No: era por el ver, por fin, levantarse la niebla y encontrarse con esa felicidad que lo inundaba como calienta el sol.

Se arrodilló, y medio arrastrándose, medio gateando, se aferró al marco de la ventana, a las rodillas de Urahara, y aún mareado, sintió que su antiguo estudiante le abría los brazos, lo oprimía contra sí con un alivio tan inmenso como lo que sentía en su corazón. Habían esperado tanto, y ese abrazo había parecido tan imposible, que  había estado hecho de sueños, ahora era real.

Pero se sentía como un sueño.

- Te extrañé tanto.- susurró Kisuke, y Jushiro sonrió, los ojos cerrados, hundido en las puntas disparejas del cabello rubio y espeso, sintiendo que sus nuevos brazos temblaban al oprimir al otro con fuerza. Pero estaba bien: Kisuke era fuerte. Era suficientemente fuerte para ponerse de pie cargando al otro sin que los pies de Junshiro tocaran el suelo, y sacarlo de la habitación, cruzando el pasillo de la modesta vivienda en la que el sol entraba a raudales. Junshiro sólo tuvo una impresión borrosa de sol  luz, madera lijada y barnizada brillante al sol, y luego sábanas blancas, cuando Kisuke lo tendió en una cama occidental muy mullida y se tendió a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en la floja yukata que llevaba el gigai.

- Kisuke…?- susurró Jushiro, sorprendido al ver sus hombros temblar.

- Llegué casi demasiado tarde… casi…-

- Podrían haberte matado por entrar!- dijo Ukitake, de pronto asustado.- Kisuke, estaban bajo pena de muerte!-

- No podía dejarte morir.-

- Pero no estoy muerto?- susurró Jushiro, sonriéndole.

- Yo diría que no. Pero confirmemos.- dijo Urahara, riendo, y se tendió encima suyo, besándolo con hambre y ansiedad, moviéndose para desnudar el pecho del gigai en el que habitaba ahora el antiguo capitán. Jushiro respondió con súbita hambre, y rodeó la cintura de Kisuke con las piernas, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y con una ágil movimiento, lo dominó y lo tendió de espaldas, sentándose en su regazo con comodidad.

- Siempre el maestro.- dijo Kisuke riendo, pero Ukitake se echó el pelo atrás, y sacando los brazos de las mangas, brazos que había recuperado su fuerza, cogió a Kisuke de las gastadas solapas de su gi verde y lo atrajo hacia él, para besarlo con un ansia que era ardiente, detallada e imperativa. Urahara lo rodeó con sus brazos, oprimiendo sus caderas contra él, y Jushiro hizo un sonido de deseo y frustración, para empujarlo y empezar a quitarse la yukata a tirones, antes de aferrar dos puñados de la gi de Kisuke y ordenar, los ojos oscuros relucientes:

- Sácatela.-

Urahara obedeció, pero demasiado lento para el gusto del capitán. Lo empujó en la colcha con un " uff!" y moviéndose con una destreza tan rápida que parecía shumpo, arrojó sus ropas y las de Kisuke descuidadamente a su espalda, tendiéndose luego sobre él besándole el cuello y acariciándolo con manos voraces. El actual vendedor hizo un sonido apreciativo, pero con un movimiento brusco del torso los volteó otra vez, sujetando las muñecas del capitán, y llevando su muslo a que le rodease la cintura. Jushiro cargó todo su peso en sus caderas contra las de Kisuke, aumentando la fricción, y su grito se ahogó en su boca mientras introducía su lengua en la boca del vendedor y frotaba la punta contra el paladar, duro y suave a la vez, saboreando ansioso su saliva que sí, sabía exactamente igual que antes…

- Shiro…- gimió Urahara, aferrando las guedejas blancas y castañas en esa mezcla extraña y cremosa, colgándose de su cuerpo. Pero ahora era Shiro Ukitake quien llevaba el mando, y tras tanto tiempo ansiando desesperadamente y añorando en silencio, nadie iba a evitar que tomase lo que ansiaba, aunque fuera en un sueño o en el momento de su muerte.

_Fuiste herido por una soledad inesperada?_

_Algo te arrancó de mi lado?_

_Pues es muy tarde para luchar. Los dos perdimos._

_Y ahora los dos ganamos._

Con un tirón, Jushiro se echó atrás y le separó las piernas, recogiéndole el muslo en su desnudez para prenderse como una fiera de su vientre y del húmedo, rígido miembro que aguardaba palpitando. Urahara gritó, arqueándose, pero ni la violencia ni los gritos los delatarían ni los amenazaban: podían dejarse llevar todo lo que ansiaran, ya que no habían cargas ni amenazas, responsabilidades ni peligros. Eran libres para amarse con toda la ferocidad que ansiaban, y los dos ex poderosos shinigamis jadearon su placer en un beso largo antes de que Jushiro alzara los muslos de Urahara, colocándolo de bruces, y atacando el sensitivo punto entre sus nalgas, su lengua trazando un sendero húmedo e intolerablemente vivo hacia el anillo que se estremecía, listo para abrirse. Kisuke se aferró a la colcha, gimiendo y gritando al sentir esa lengua abrirlo, moverse en su interior en unapresión húmeda e irresistible, forzando el esfínter: pero se quedó todo lo quieto que pudo, aunque temblaba, ciego de placer. La furia dominante de Jushiro había despertado, y el antiguo estudiante se quedó allí tendido, el cabello en la cara, los muslos completamente separados, entregado al hombre que fuera su maestro, y su único amor.

- Por… favor…- jadeó, con los dientes apretados.- Jushiro… tantas noches… recordándote… tan lejos…-

- Me diste nueva vida… dos veces.- susurró Jushiro, y Kisuke gritó cuando algo caliente y romo reemplazó esa lengus de seda y se hundió en sus entrañas de un solo envión, dilatándolo en una presión ardiente que le subió como fuego por la columna, haciéndole arquearse en un gemido largo, lleno de dolor, alivio y satisfacción. En empuje no se hizo esperar: Jushiro cargó todo su peso sobre la espalda de Kisuke, hundiéndose hasta el fondo en su carne ardorosa y tensa, aferrándolo con manos y piernas para dejarse llevar en largos, pesados, torturantes impulsos que les arrancaban gritos y gruñidos acezantes. La cobertura de sus ardientes temperamentos estaba rasgada: los filósofos habían dado paso a una carne insatisfecha y a espíritus que ardían sin control ni palabras.

Estaban malditos de por vida a quemarse el uno por el otro, y la risa y la sabiduría habían sido reemplazadas por el ritmo primal de su unión. Shinigamis una vez? Humanos ahora? Pero qué importaba? Eran el blanco Ukitake y el brillante Urahara, y sus gemidos alcanzaron un crescendo enloquecedor mientras sus manos se encontraban y enlazaban en una ternura que contrastaba con la violencia de la penetración. Cada roce era agonía, cada movimiento delicia: y los dos incoherentes se aferraron sintiendo que la ola estallaba, rojo tras sus párpados, mientras sus cuerpos se convulsionaban unidos en un abrazo que se había tardado un tiempo incontable.

Demasiado…

- Jushiro?-

-Aa…-

Una brazo. Esa sonrisa inolvidable, brillante, luminosa, asomándose por sobre su hombro, entre guedejas que sombreaban un rostro que unía la travesura del niño y la ironía de la adultez.

- Estás enojado conmigo por raptarte a un cuerpo humano?-

- No moriré ni enfermaré otra vez, no?-

- No… sólo morirás y enfermarás como un humano. Pero soy un buen doctor ;)-

- … ambicioso.-

- Siempre.-

- Engreído.-

- Eso me dicen.-

Jushiro rió, y colocándose de costado, atrajo la mano a Urahara a su pecho, en donde el corazón humano del gigai latía.

- Y qué puedo hacer, excepto amarte? Todo lo que sé hacer es entrenar shinigamis y matar Hollows.-

- Puedes ayudarme a sortear cajas de caramelos. La ropa es opcional.-

- Kisuke?-

- mnn?-

-… estás loco.-

- Qué tiene que hacer un pobre, honesto y pervertido vendedor para ganarse la vida, eh?-

- No sé. Lo averiguamos?-

- Siempre listo para un desafío, maestro.- Kisuke lo besó entre los ojos.- Shiro?-

- Mmm?-

- No estás enfadado conmigo por raptarte del Seiretei y transformarte en un humano? Yo… no podía dejar que murieras. Pero podrías… haber trascendido. O reencarnado. O…-

- Kisuke…-

- …?-

- Esta bien. Estaba cansado del cielo.- susurró Jushiro.- Estoy listo para darle una oportunidad al mundo, si es contigo.-

_Your fragile, folded wings are tired from the pure blue sky.  
You don't have to force your smile for anyone.  
It's okay to smile for yourself._

¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨:¨;¨


End file.
